


Living Together

by unwrittenjourneys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenjourneys/pseuds/unwrittenjourneys
Summary: Together they moved beyond the reaches of their clan.





	Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I wrote for SasuHina month 2019, which took place in August. 
> 
> Prompt: Living together 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Hinata sets down the last box and stands straight. A satisfied smile appears as she wipes her brow. Her stomach flutters as she looks around the empty room. Sasuke and her own this room, well sort of. Renting, but she considers it the same as owning for now. Afterall she is responsible for paying her own bills now. 

How exciting and scary to be on her own. No longer under the heavy thumb of her family, freedom is hers.

Pacing around her room, she runs her hand along the bare white walls picturing how to decorate them. Pictures? Posters? Lights around the room? Biting her lip at the vast possibilities, she wonders how she will ever decide. Maybe she’ll give each option a try, since she is free to do that now. She hopes he won’t mind this experimental phase bubbling beneath her skin.

Taking a seat on her bed, she smiles to herself. Her toes curl in her shoes as she rocks back in contentment. This change is enormous, but it is a good one. She has hope, she looks forward to the future without the dread of not being good enough. It is a relief beyond comprehension. The lack of weight allows her throw back her shoulders and carry them right. 

“You look content.” Sasuke’s deep voice startles her from her thoughts. Blinking away the stars in her eyes, she turns toward the doorway and finds her boyfriend there. She smiles at him, warm and welcoming. Words pile on her tongue and it takes her a few moments to figure what to say. 

“I am…happy.” 

He watches her for a few seconds. She stares back unabashed, confident in showing him she means her words. Finding no doubt in her words, he takes a step into their room and looks around with a neutral expression. He slides his hands in his pockets and looks back over at her.

“What do you plan to do?” Sasuke shrugs toward the blank wall. Hinata leans back on her palms and swings out her feet. 

“That’s what I was just thinking about.” He looks at the walls again. She stares at him and gives a silent thanks. He helped her in this endeavor, supported her. Without it, she would be at home still working toward this. Together they moved beyond the reaches of their clan. Their intention is create their own paths. 

Pushing herself to stand, she weaves around the boxes and comes to stand right beside him. Slipping her arm through his, she leans her head against his bicep. Her fingers trace the black snake wrapped around his forearm. She feels him relax, a sign of welcome. 

“I was thinking those fairy lights to go around the room,” she murmurs. He hums in consideration. 

“What are you thinking?” She asks peering at him through her lashes. 

“That this place belongs to us.” His hand slips out and laces their fingers together in silent support. They both acknowledge today is a day they did not see arriving quick as it did. While some worries won’t leave them, their excitement silences those anxieties for now. 

“No going back.” She turns to press a kiss to his arm. He leans down to kiss the top of her head, a wordless promise. They won’t go back. 

“Let’s decide on some take-out. While we wait, we can begin to unpack here.” 

She nods in agreement, though doesn’t pull away from him. She lifts his arm and curls it around her shoulders. She turns and presses herself to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Breathing in his scent, she picks up on the sweat from moving boxes and an underlying spicy scent of after shave. She finds a warm comfort in it, a familiarity among the changes. 

Unable to contain it, she allows another smile to bloom along her lips. How easy they are coming to her! If this is the result of moving away from her family’s pressure, then she will ensure they don’t return. 

As she makes the promise to herself, he makes a similar one.

No matter the challenges and obstacles that will appear, they will overcome them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
